


Living

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Backstory, Childhood, Fake AH Crew, Foster Care, Friends to family, Gen, Mutant Powers, referenced Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Matt's been living a strange life but along the way its gained some normalicy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD BE FINISHING AN ESSAY BUT I'M DISTRACTED GAHHHH
> 
> So basically,Matt's backstory.He kinda was hard to write,I went through like two versions but this one was the final result.
> 
> The bar scene is from Dangerous Eyes,just changed to fit Matt's point of View
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Matt first discovered his powers when he was three.

 

It hadn’t been much.He was walking along the street with his...aunt?He had been already been thrown around to so many family members that he didn’t know anymore.

 

“Hey”he recalled squeaking out in his three-year old voice, “Did you see that lady over there?”

 

His guardian looked at him confused, “What?”

 

“That lady”he pointed at the person,but his guardian shook her head.

 

“Matt,that's just a plain old alley cat.Not a lady”

 

But he was insistent.The woman sighed and just pulled him along.As she did,Matt caught the woman in the alley’s eye and gave her a tiny wave.She looked surprised,but gave a wave back.

 

He never saw her again.

* * *

Matt was fourteen when his life literally goes up in flames in front of him.He’s no longer with family but a member of the foster system,another cast away child for the system to control.His family just gave up on him.It's sad,but eventually it had happened.

 

No one had wanted a User in their home.

 

He’s at some group home in Texas by now,how he got there blurred from years lost to what he learns is partial amnesia.It explodes one evening as he packs his bag and people scream but he just runs.Takes his bag and runs.

 

No one follows because no one really truly cares.

* * *

 

Matt meets Jeremy and Trevor when he’s nineteen.He’s been scraping a living from odd jobs,mostly through the computer.

 

His power is handy,a power that allows him to connect to virtually anything with technological components and control it from as deep as as it's code.There is no formal term for this,but the name among Users-the name for people like him- is a Hack.He loved the name,loved his power.

 

By now,Matt found his way to the city of Los Santos,California where crime rates were the highest in the country. There was always plentiful work here if you knew where to look and either way and good hackers were always in high demand.

 

Matt hops from group to group,eventually learning to hide his powers.People are scared of people like him.He accepts that.

 

So one day he’s at his newest job,sitting with his new gang at some bar god knows where in a back alley somewhere.He’s sipping on a beer,looking for a place to sit.He sees a booth with a single occupant,a guy his age.He’s sitting there,watching everything and everyone.

 

Matt doesn't know why but he goes straight to him.

 

“This seat taken?”the guy looks up.A Sniper,Matt recalls, _ JDoolz _ .Been hired just a few months longer than himself 

 

“Nah,seat yourself” he does so and they're quiet,until JDoolz speaks.

 

“So...I take it you're attempting to suppress your Ability to not draw attention?”Matt jumps at the question and looks at him horrified. _ How did he... _

 

He indicated his glasses, “I haven't seen glasses like those in a while.”

 

At that,Matt felt somewhat embarrassed, “You...won’t tell anyone,right?They don't like Users here”

 

The other laughed at that, “Think I don't know?I know what you're going thouthrough  dude.Trust me”

 

He lifted the cross around his neck, “This is the best I could do.No one judges a sniper with a conscious.”

 

Matt smiled at that,relief spreading over him. So he wasn't alone.

 

JDoolz stuck out his hand, “Name’s Jeremy by the way.Or JDoolz if you want formalities”

 

“Name’s Matt.Or AxielMatt” Matt took the offered hand,smiling.

 

A beautiful friendship started that night.

 

Trevor enters their lives two weeks later out of nowhere and they end up becoming close.Way too close.The kid is slowly terrified but he eventually warms up to them.

 

It was like he’d known them forever.

 

* * *

 

Three years pass and Matt’s 22 when a job goes south.As in south at the  “FUCK-SHIT” level.Jeremy and Trevor end up revealing their powers and the gang doesn't know whether to kill them or let them go.The three were sort of vital to the gang's success.

 

In the end it's the latter.Matt is waiting with their truck as Jeremy and Trevor get what is theirs.They leave the gang far behind and start their own.

* * *

 

It's completely an accident when they get the job on the barge.No one told them the Fakes had plans.No one told them that their target was a crate of Xtra .

 

Jeremy gets hurt.The three of them flee the job and obviously they don’t get paid but they’re alive.That’s all any of them really care about.

 

Matt thinks as he watches him rest,looking over his friend.

 

_ No one told them life was gonna be this way.  _

 

They were just three boys from different lives that ended up in the same place.

 

He looks over Jeremy again,at his sleeping face.

 

He could have been killed in the explosion.

 

_ But he’s alive. _

 

Trevor enters then,sleepily holding two beers,one extended to him.

 

He could have hit the water with his stunt.

 

_ But he didn’t. _

 

He looks up and  takes it with a  weak smile and they sit quietly until Trevor passes out.

 

Matt smiles,looking over at him.

 

_ And like them,I’m alive. _

 

The thought makes him sigh and lean back.

 

“I’m alive”he says in an almost whisper to the quiet room.

With everything he’d faced and everything he’d seen,from the cat-lady in the alley to the group home in flames,he’d thought he’d never belong.

 

But now,looking at the sleeping faces of his friends,Matt realized it finally,

 

“I’m alive”he said aloud as he smiled weakly, “We’re alive”

 

_ And nothing’s going to bring us down _

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was a tiny meme.Did you catch it ? ;3
> 
> Any way thanks for reading! Love you<3


End file.
